i love you that much
by blackoversatin
Summary: misaki wants to be more open to usui now that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. though it may be a little difficult...


Hi guys! I'm pretty happy about this one. It feels so good for random people I don't even know to give me such wonderful comments! Your kind words fuel my inspiration so please review! 3 I love kaichou wa maid sama!

It had been a long day at school. Misaki was absolutely exhausted, she might have accidentally spent the night sleeping on her desk if Usui had not woken her up. At the moment they were both in his apartment, Misaki found it wonderfully relaxing here. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it; maybe it was the large windows that gave view to the city below. Or the cute little cat that had grown accustomed to her since she visited so often recently, but in the back of her mind she knew that she came because she wanted to spend her remaining moments with her boyfriend. It pained her to know that he would be in a different school soon, but his soothing words of reassurance brought her some comfort.

"are you hungry?" he looked at her with a slight smirk.

"n-no, I'm fine" she tried to say casually as she sat on his couch.

He pulled a two juice boxes from the fridge and offered one to her. At first she refused being the considerate little girl that he loved, but as soon as her stomach grumbled loud enough for both of them to hear she blushed feverishly and slowly took the box of juice from him saying her thanks. The two of them sat together on his couch and let the silence take over. Her presence was already more than enough to keep him happy, just being by her side like this made him feel so grateful. Then he remembered what he had said to her during the school trip.

_I promise to speak my mind more openly, only to Ayuzawa._

And what was he thinking at the moment? Well, the only thing that was ever on his mind for her…

"I love you" he said while looking at her, his face was slightly blushing and his lips curved into a genuine smile that made his eyes sparkle.

At first she was a bit surprised, but since it was only natural for him to be that way, she began to feel a bit unsatisfied with herself to leave him at that. She wanted to say something too but this put up a bit of a challenge for her… _stupid alien, how can you say those things so casually to me?_ soon the redness in her face lessened as she tried to respond to his sweet statement.

"I... I… l-lo..." she stuttered trying to pronounce the words already engraved by him in her heart._ Damn, why can't I say it? I already know what I want to say, I know it, he knows it…it's even been conveyed before! Why is it so hard for me?_

Usui realized her struggling and gently placed his hand on hers.

"Its okay Ayuzawa, I know" he looked at her with his beautiful emerald eyes. Oh how she loved them so. All of his emotions were seen in his eyes. His understanding, his undying devotion and how much he was touched by the fact she was trying so hard for him.

But she didn't want to end it at trying; she wanted to finish what she was trying to say. She, herself, made the decision to try and speak the words from her heart more openly to him. Because that's what he meant to her, it's what she owed him for being there all the time. It's how she felt about him, and her silly pride got in the way of all that.

She stared at him hard; apologizing through her own eyes. But an apology does not end like that, it requires resolution, and she has made her resolve a long time ago.

She let her bangs cover her face as she slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers, yes she was extremely embarrassed, but if he jump off a school roof and save her from a nasty fall dressed in a butler suit, then she could at least do this.

He was surprised by her actions; he felt his heart grow warm as he fell in love with her even more. How she managed to do this? Even he didn't know. So he just sat there with a smile on his face. He was so very pleased by her sudden show of affection.

_This isn't good enough! _She scolded herself. Her face was burning but this just told her that she was indeed very weak when it comes to these things. Something she would not stand for.

"Why…" she whispered said without looking at him. But he heard it, as he would every word she said.

"Why is it so hard for me to do the simplest things!" she finally faced him, revealing her bright red face and the tears threatening to fall.

He looked at her in shock, what was she talking about?

"I…I want to be able… to tell you these things." _why do I feel like crying?_

"I want to be a better g-girlfriend!"

"Ayuzawa, are you okay?" he looked her over in a worried tone of voice. She wasn't exactly like herself at the moment.

"Why am I so weak…" her eyes dropped to the floor.

Her stared at her a bit more before letting a soft smile appear on his lips. He lovingly squeezed their intertwined fingers.

"So, Ayuzawa doesn't like being weak?" he chuckled to himself. Now it's his job to make her feel better.

"Of course not!" she almost shouted at him but lowered her voice and began to rethink what she had just said, _be more kind!_

Usui began to show concern again, _now she really wasn't like herself._

"It's alright, then that means Ayuzawa is just like me"

She faced him with a questioning look; she didn't quite get that last part…

"Do you know how much my heart word race to have you beside me? Only you can do that you know…" he made his words as sincere as possible

She thought of saying something like calling him stupid, or his usual nickname of being a perverted outer space alien. But if she said this then she would just be covering up her feelings again, she needed to say how she felt about these things…

"Thank you… or I'm sorry…you know… if it troubles you…" she tried not to face him, for this wasn't her usual tone.

"Well to be honest, sometimes it does" he smiled again "but I don't mind, because this is really what is expected when you really like someone right?" he turned to her,

"Yeah…" he had a point there.

"So if Ayuzawa changes a bit because of me, it just means Ayuzawa likes me" he tried to tease her a bit to lighten her mood.

She remained silent; she knew what his teasing meant by now. He really was amazing, making her feel good again even if she didn't deserve it. Now she knew that she had to repay him. She untangled their fingers and instead wrapped her arms around his neck; her sudden movement caused them to fall over, with Misaki on top of him and a surprised Usui lying very still.

"I do…" she whispered in his ear. Her arms still embracing him, she didn't want him to see her blush when she said this. "I really do like you…"

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. _So this is what heaven feels like…_

"I want to be able to tell you these things as easily as you say them to me…" she closed he eyes as well; his scent was making her sleepy, as well as the warmth of his body. She began to slowly drift away trying to finish what she desperately wanted to say to him.

"I like you a lot Usui…I like you very much… the day I realized this made me really happy…"

He blushed slightly, this was even better than heaven, feeling her beating heart on his chest and her breath tickling his neck as she spoke. Her words were like the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, and once more they were for his ears only.

"I'm so glad that you are my boyfriend even though you…" she voice drifted away, she had fallen asleep in his warm embrace. He smiled, he hoped that she would stay a sleep for awhile, he was really enjoying himself…

"My sweet Ayuzawa…saying that I loved you would be and understatement" he chuckled to himself.

He kissed her neck and decided to go to sleep too. He would wake them up…sooner or later.

He didn't want to go to school tomorrow; he didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to stay in here with her. The girl he valued more than his own life.

_Do whatever you want to me Ayuzawa, I really don't care anymore, when the time comes I will entrust myself to you with all my being..._


End file.
